fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleuf
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 15: The Two Paths (joins in Chapter 16A: Norden Line) |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Sleuf is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a 21-year-old old Priest of Bragi who can communicate with the spirit of Bishop Claud. Profile Sleuf first appears in a small village in Chapter 15, where he advises the Friege general Amalda against being too rash in questioning and defying the Grannvale Empire she serves. She leaves the village shortly after, and Sleuf continues speaking to the local Bishop, who is his teacher. Sleuf reveals the prophetic words that the spirit of Claud proclaimed in the Bragi Tower at this point: "When the three pillars of light become one, the darkness in this world will vanish." Sleuf sets out on a journey shortly after. If Leif visits this village later on, the Bishop implores the prince to lend Sleuf a helping hand if he comes across the priest on his travels. Should Leif choose to take the route to Fort Norden, his army will encounter Sleuf in Chapter 16A, who has taken up temporary refuge in a local village. If Leif visits this village, he will meet Sleuf, who immediately recognises him as "a youth with the light of Zwei" from Claud's prophecies, eagerly joining the prince's army. When Leif's army later prepares to storm Alster in Chapter 19, it will encounter Almada in battle. Sleuf can speak to her in this chapter, where he convinces her that betraying her country and standing on the side of Leif's liberation army is the righteous thing to do. Sleuf then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He travels around the continent of Thracia thereafter, where he spreads the teachings of Edda to the people. Sleuf's action comes to inspire other priests to follow his lead, and the Edda Church eventually becomes one of the most prominent religions in Thracia. Personality Sleuf is a pious, sedate, and virtuous individual, deeply devoted to the teachings of Edda whom he has devoted his life to serving. A composed person possessing a sound mind, Sleuf is also known to be able to bring ease and comfort to the people whom he speaks to. His interactions with Almada proves this, as he is pivotal in dispelling her self-doubt and convincing her to defect from her country to what is morally right. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |3% |40% |75% |45% |25% |10% |10% |2% |} Promotion Gains E +1 }} Support bonus ; Supports Nobody ; Supported by Nobody Overall Despite joining at a rather low level, Sleuf can be immediately useful to have in your army, as he has an A rank in staves. This grants him access to powerful staves the moment he joins, including Warp, Rescue, Rewarp, and Fortify without requiring any prior training. Between himself, Safy, and Tina, the two other playable Priests, Sleuf's defining trait is his high Skill. This ensures that he is more reliable in healing allies or inflicting status ailments on the enemy. In comparison to Tina in particular, Sleuf comes with less Luck and Speed, although their Magic is nearly equal, and he starts with a higher base. Compared to Safy, he has somewhat better durability, though they are otherwise nearly equal in terms of stats and utility. Since Sleuf has the Bragi scroll initially in his inventory, it is recommended to keep it there to improve his statistical gains in Magic and Luck. His three Movement stars give him a 15% chance to act twice in the same turn. Unlike Safy and Tina, however, Sleuf does not have a unique staff, while they are able to use Repair, Thief, and Unlock exclusively. While Sleuf works best as a support unit, he may not be as good offensively as the other playable magic wielders are. He neither receives nor gives any support bonuses to improve his performance or that of others' in battle. Furthermore, his PCC is 0, meaning he has no chance of executing a critical hit on a second attack. Sleuf also has low base Speed, and you will need to raise it sufficiently for him to actually attack enemies twice. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Ending Sleuf - Priest of Bragi ( ) :"Sleuf never did return to the Tower of Bragi. Instead, he wandered Jugdral, spreading the teachings of Edda. His missionary work was noticed by other Bragian priests, and his earnest efforts motivated them to follow suit. Due to the movement, the Church of Edda once more became the dominant religion of the land." Trivia * In the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Sleuf ranked 776th with a total of 30 votes, coincidentally giving his placement the same number of his game of origin. * Sleuf, in his recruitment quote, mentions 'The Light of Zwei'. This is never mentioned anywhere else in Thracia 776, and its meaning, along with its connection to the Deadlord Bovis, whose Japanese name is Zwei, is unknown. Gallery File:Sleuf Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Sleuf from Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Sleuf TCG.jpg|Sleuf as a Level 10 Priest in the Fire Emblem TCG. File:Sleuf.png|Sleuf's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters